


"Tony's ruthless" [Steve - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Other, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: Imagine: Being Steve’s wife and Tony constantly flirting with you to get on his nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tony's ruthless" [Steve - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There’s a party at the Avengers tower.

 Clint talks to Steve but he’s barely listening. He’s looking over Hawkeye’s shoulder instead.

He watches Tony handing a glass of champagne to his wife and laughing.

They seem to be enjoying each other’s company. Steve’s wife playfully smack’s Tony’s arm and that’s Steve’s cue to walk away, leaving Clint talking to himself.

He approaches them and quickly stands at his wife’s side with an arm around her waist.

Marking his territory.

Tony’s smile fades and he rolls his eyes.

_-Mr. Stark._

_-Captain._ \- He says dryly.

 _-What were you two talking about, honey? -_ Steve asks his wife putting on a fake smile.

_-Oh, Tony is ruthless. He tells the best jokes!_

_-I wasn’t kidding about the suit!_

_-Oh, you nutcase!_

_-What suit?_ \- Steve asks frowning

_-He was telling me about this new crazy female iron suit and he wants to send me the prototype to try it on._

_-A female suit, huh?  So… how’s Pepper, Mr. Stark?_ – Steve asks in an annoyed tone.

_-She’s fine, across the globe visiting her folks._

_-Excuse me, gentlemen, but I have to go powder my nose.-_ Steve’s wife says, walking away.

_-Stop that, woman.  You look terrific! You don’t need that… facial juju._

She smiles at Tony and walks away leaving those two in complete and awkward silence, until Steve breaks it.

- _Mind telling me what you’re trying to do with my wife, Stark?_

- _Ah! we’re on a last name basis now. We’ve officially left all courtesy tittles behind._ –Tony says with a sarcastic smile spreading across his face before speaking again. – _We’re friends. People do that… nice people, make friends with other nice people._

 _-Is everything a joke to you?_ _I don’t appreciate you trying to impress her with your ostentatious inventions._

Tony pulls out a device.

_-Jarvis, could you make a note on the F8-IS project? Write, adjective: ‘possibly ostentatious’. We don’t want that, do we?_

_-The note’s been written, sir._

He puts the device back in his pocket.

 _-What is this suit nonsense? -_ Steve asks.

_-I would like your wife to try it on for me._

_-Pardon me?_

Steve glares at him.

_-I thought you’d have a little bit more self-steam, I mean, considering that spandex you wear._

Tony scoffs as a waiter walks by and he takes a martini glass from the tray he’s carrying.

He takes the Olive out of the glass toothpick as Steve opens his mouth to retort but as soon as the olive splashes in the martini glass, Stark’s gone.

His wife returns.

 _-Where did Tony go? -_ She asks

_-We’re leaving._

_-I don’t want to go yet, I’m having fun._

_-Why is he building a female suit for you?_

_-He’s not building it for me, dummy. He’s building it for Pepper as an anniversary joke. He just wants me to try it on. We’re almost the same height, it’s just a favor._

Steve immediately regrets the tone he had used earlier with him and looks around.

His eyes land on Tony and he raises his glass at them smiling big; knowing he had succeeded in getting on Steve’s nerves once again.


End file.
